Confusión
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y no es fácil decidir, cuando tienes muchas personas con diferente opinión a tu alrededor, pero es aún peor cuando tus modelos a seguir te confunden aún más, sin que ellos se lo propongan…(Yaoi, AU)


**N/A: La idea me surgió cuando andaba conversando con Ariesdevirgo16, así que no se sorprendan por lo extraña que está la historia.**

 **Confusión**

 **Y no es fácil decidir, cuando tienes muchas personas con diferente opinión a tu alrededor, pero es aún peor cuando tus modelos a seguir te confunden aún más, sin que ellos se lo propongan…**

Que haces, Kiki? – esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos –

Pensando – respondió sin desviar su mirada de aquella porción del mar que se podía ver desde aquel acantilado que le servía de refugio –

Y se puede saber en qué? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto al pelirrojo –

No creo – respondió y desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que le había nacido al solo pensar en decir en alto sus pensamientos –

Algo sentimental, debo suponer – no tenía que ser sabio para interpretar la respuesta del menor –

No necesariamente – su mirada lila se encontró con la azul del mayor –

Entonces porque esconderlo? - su mirada se profundizó en la lila -

No necesita hacer esto - negó - solo dígale que necesitó pensar – dijo en un suspiro –

No lo hago por que el me lo haya pedido – respondió el rubio –

Enserio? – pregunto con cierta confusión y con un puntito alzado –

Si – la frialdad era algo normal en su hablar, y Kiki ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ello –

Y porque lo hace? – Después de todo y por mucho que su apariencia distara de la de un niño, aun con sus 16 años mantenía la curiosidad nata de esa edad –

Eres como un hermanito para Mu – restó importancia a su respuesta desviando su mirada –

Y yo siempre dije que usted era una roca – una risa abandono sus labios – ya enserio, no es necesario – negó y oculto su confusión tras una sonrisa, que le hizo recordar a su interlocutor al ex guardián de Aries –

Kiki – llamó y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provoco ver al pelirrojo comportarse como cuando tenía 8 años – es tu vida, tu decisión, no necesitas seguir los pasos de Mu o Shion. Estoy seguro que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría que lo hicieras y eso te lleve a ser completamente infeliz – sus ojos lilas se concentraron en el mayor con cierto temor, vergüenza y desconcierto. Por Atena, como había olvidado que Shaka el ex guardián de virgo podía leer la mente. Dioses, que vergüenza – no leí tu mente si eso estás pensando – informo, haciendo que el menor lo mirara con cierta duda – con solo verte me basto para saber qué te pasa – agrego mientras se giraba – si quieres mi opinión un Virgo es mejor que un Libra – las mejillas del pelirrojo ardieron a más no poder al escuchar al rubio decir ello –

Eso no era nada necesario – susurro al ver perderse en la lejanía al ex virgo –

***M***

…- El templo de Aries era su refugio en ese momento de confusión y de análisis – Virgo – sus finos labios dejaron salir en un suspiro esa palabra – soberbio, arrogante, pedante y todo lo que quieras, pero también son lindos a su manera, pero lo son y más si te ganas su cariño – suspiro una vez más al pensar en Fudo de virgo, y quien hace apenas dos semanas atrás viniera a confundirlo de la manera en la que estaba. No fue suficiente con Genbu de libra. – Libra – no, por el contrario los libra eran muy atentos y lindos, seas o no alguien cercano; sin embargo, ese era el problema, quería a Genbu solo como un amigo – no quiero herirlo…- murmuro, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos que se soportaban en sus rodillas –

…- Shaka le había dicho que Kiki solo necesitaba estar solo, pero siendo el pelirrojo su eternamente niño, no pudo evitar ir a verlo y agradeció al cielo haberlo hecho, al encontrarlo en esa posición, que bien conocía –…- pasó suavemente sus manos por encima de sus cabellos, tratando de reconfortarlo. Cero palabras, solo compañía ofrecía –

No quiero herir a nadie – susurro, dejando su posición y fijando su mirada lila en la verde de su maestro –

No es posible. Muchas veces para hacer lo correcto y no causar un daño irreparable al futuro, es mejor hacer un pequeño daño en el presente – le dijo sin cesar sus caricias en el cabello rojo y sin despegar la mirada de su alumno –

Pero y si él no lo ve así? – cuestiono con cierto miedo de perder la amistad de Genbu –

No será culpa tuya. Hiciste lo correcto, y él tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de ello – negó suavemente, mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido sin que Kiki siquiera las notara – no podemos hacer felices a todos, Kiki – agrego antes de besar su frente y abrazarlo –

Gracias – se aferró al abrazo del mayor, como cuando aún era un niño que no entendía nada de nada de esos asuntos, e incluso estos le daban repulsión como a cualquier otro niño –

***M***

Lo siento – sus ojos se empañaron levemente al ver la mueca de dolor y desagrado en el rostro del actual Libra –

Pero…-quiso decir algo para cambiar la manera de pensar del Aries –

Ser Aries, no me encadena a estar con un libra o virgo…yo decido con quién deseo estar – interrumpió –

Y por lo mismo elegiste a Fudo? – expreso con ironía –

…-desvió la mirada un tanto apenado – no es eso…-negó. Más como explicarlo? –

Entonces? – exigía una respuesta para la negativa de quien le gustara –

Solo te veo como amigo – respondió endureciendo su mirada –

Porque? – volvió a preguntar –

…- las palabras no lograron no salir de los labios del pelirrojo, cuando se escuchó una tercera voz –

No tiene por qué responderte – respondió por el lemuriano, el actual guardián de virgo –

Hablo con Aries – rebatió el libra –

Vamos? – pregunto al sucesor de Mu, ignorando a Genbu –

Yo…- quiso decir algo para tratar de arreglar la situación – si…- con un suspiro, asintió y siguió al peli celeste turquesa –

Tal vez sea mejor así…- pensó al ver a los guardianes de Aries y Virgo, descender –

***M***

Maestro! – la voz de una niña pequeña rompió el silencio que acompañaba a los dos guardianes –

Raki, que haces por aquí? Donde está el maestro Mu? – pregunto, mientras la tomaba en brazos –

Aries – respondió con una sonrisita – dijo que buscara a usted – dijo mientras tomaba un mecho rojo –

Y puedo saber porque? – pregunto mientras sonreía a su alumna –

No – rio mientras se cubría con las manitas la boca –

Bien – Kiki negó, su maestro consentía a Raki tal y como lo hizo con él – nos vemos luego…- se despidió de virgo, que asintió en silencio.- Como habría hecho su maestro para hacer que Shaka dejara ese hermetismo? – se preguntó mentalmente, sin dejar su camino de lado – ya lo averiguare – expreso en un suspiro.

Tenía el tiempo suficiente y sin confusión era mucho mejor.

 *****M*****

 **PV: y FIN! Jajajajaja lo termine! Te dije que lo haría!**

 **Ikki: ah! Por Atena Esmeralda, ya te he dicho que te pongas una máscara!**

 **PV: Jajaja muy gracioso, además como esperas que este después de pasarme la noche en vela –**

 **Ikki: todas las noches te desvelas? –**

 **PV: no porque? –**

 **Ikki: …olvídalo, tu pequeño cerebro no lo entendería –**

 **PV: oye! Bueno dejemos al avechucho con sus insolencias y vamos a despedirnos –**

 **Ikki: adiós!**

 **PV: Adiós!**


End file.
